1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to devices and systems for collecting waste material and more particularly to a potable multi-function device for collecting animal waste such as from a dog and the like.
2. Prior Art
It is now widely accepted that those who keep animals such as dogs and the like which routinely require outside walks for bodily functions be required to pick up and remove all excrement from public areas. Failure to clean up all dog leavings in urban and residential areas, for example, is likely to be subject to fines and penalties.
One such device has been invented by Huegelmeyer as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,620 teaching an openable container for collecting and carrying dog animal feces in combination with an integral retractable/extendable dog leash.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,912, Parnell has invented an apparatus for animal waste collection and disposal which teaches the combination of a long-handled scoop, a long-handled scraper and a supply of disposable bags all connected to a caring ring.
A number of other prior a devices are disclosed which teach the combination of a disposable flexible bag and an one or more implements facilitating depositing the waste material into the flexible bag for disposal as follows:
______________________________________ Lemler 3,703,158 Yonaites, et al. 3,739,418 Fleishman 3,841,684 Allan, et al. 3,971,503 Krogstad, et al. 3,986,744 Niece 4,019,768 Thompson 4,103,952 Larsson 4,132,442 Mathis 4,205,869 Naderi, et al. 4,215,886 Schadler Des.262,943 Haber, et al. 4,752,093 Grahn 4,974,893 Campbell 5,358,295 ______________________________________
The present invention provides a unique multi-feature animal waste collecting device which not only allows the easy scooping of animal waste material into a disposable flexible bag fitted within its hollow housing, but also provides the features of supportively receiving a removable flash light aimed in the same general direction that a user would both walk and require light for excrement clean up while also providing an integral handle formed of the flashlight receptacle and a separate cavity removable receiving a retractable dog-walking leash assembly.